The Holiday
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: This is a story of the rare holiday in the MR world, experience it with our favorite couple, FAX! Join them through love, drama, humor,and Iggy with his perverted jokes. I suck at summaries so RnR no flames plz, oh and BTW may contain Eggy
1. Prologue

**Whenever I listen to Holiday, by Green Day (My fave band) I think of this, so I'm gonna write it to get it out of my head. I will say this the is kinda like an Author Universe, except for a few things, the reason I'm doing this is because most of the books I borrowed from my friend so I don't have them for reference. First MR story so no flames all in Max's P.O.V.**

I woke up in Fang's arms, at first I forgot where I was, then I remembered I had made my way to Fang's room last night. I nearly fell asleep when I remembered my mom. _Crap, she doesn't know yet!_ I reluctantly got out of his warm embrace and tiptoed into my room, right in the nick of time to, as soon as I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes my mom burst into the room.

"Come on, everyone up and at'em (Someone help with the spelling please), breakfast is ready!" Ella groaned and went back to sleep, "Iggy made it," my mom added. I've never seen Ella move so fast, she must love Iggy's breakfast, _or Iggy_ a voice said in my head. _Don't you have anything else better to do than bug me?_  
><em>I just wanted to see how my daughter is doing, by the way, tell your mom I'm coming.<em>  
><em>Fine<em>, I thought and got out of bed.

When I got to the kitchen I silently thanked Iggy's blind greatness. _**I gonna tell him you said that**._ _Does_ _everyone have to mess with my thoughts today?_ **_Yes_**. _Shut up, Angel._ **_Heyyy!_** Angel I mean it, shut up! **_Why sho_uld I?**  
><span>"Ang<span>el, shut up!" oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I?_ Yes. _I groaned and began breakfast, ignoring everyone's stares.

"So mom, when you taking us to school?"  
>She looked at me funny, "There's no school today, it's a vacation."<br>"Oh, by the way, Jeb's coming over today."  
>"When?" I shrugged. <em>Around three 'o clock. <span>Shut up Angel!<span> Don't talk to your father that way! **And don't tell me to shut up! **Sorry dad, and stop listening to my thoughts!_

Apparently not noticing my non-verbal conversation my mom continued, "Your holiday starts today!" she said cheerily. And holiday it was, no erasers had attacked in a week and there was no school, not to mention that meant me and Fang could do more with the extra time. 

_**I'm telling everyone you have a crush**_. _Oh well, so much for that secret._

**Okay first things first, this is how the thoughts work out**

**_Angel_**

_Jeb_

_Max_****

**Got it, okay, secondly please no flames, I'm new at MR fiction, and thirdly, tell me what you think about the prologue, how everyone acted, and if you think I'm awesome, to do so press the magical review button located below.**


	2. Exposure

**Okay, I'm obsessed with Fax, I can't stop thinking about it, so I drew a Fax moment for my IPod wallpaper, and I'm relentlessly writing it until the urge is satisfied. So enjoy Chapter two of The Holiday. I mean it! PS in this chapter thoughts are like this:**

**_Angel_**

_Max_

_Jeb (Even though he's not in this chapter)_

_**Fang**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Well, day one of the 'Holiday' was pretty boring, we pretty much just sat there all day doing nothing. The day was boring alright, but the night was great; me and Fang settled in his room to watch a movie, I can't remember the name, but at this really sappy part we copied the movie and made out. _**Really, I'm only nine years old! Keep those thought to yourself!** Oh yeah, well if you would stop reading my thoughts you wouldn't have to listen!_ And just to tick her off some more, I thought about our two hour make out session, all details. I grinned when she extracted herself from my thoughts.

I realized something, while I enjoyed laying my head on his bare chest, we were still procrastinating about telling my mom of our relationship. And she was coming towards Fang's room, were I was right now. I sprang out of Fang's bed, to the window; yanking it open, I unfurled my wings and jumped out of the window. Flapping hard I made my way to the window in my room.

I kept flapping my wings just enough to stay out of sight, then dropped to the ground, tucking my wings away as fell, then rolled to reduce impact. As I crawled into bed I hoped Fang woke up and got into bed or something that didn't make it seem like he was knocked out of bed by a girl intent on not being caught.

I got up and yawned, like I just woke up, bu Ella already knew.  
>"You were with Fang all night." she stated.<br>"How did you know?"  
>"One, I heard you giggling, two Angel sent a thought telling me, and three I woke up early to as you about boys before mom came to wake us up for breakfast and you weren't there.<br>"Wait, did say boys?"  
>"Yes I wanted to ask, how do you think I could get Iggy's attention?"<br>I was about to answer when mom walked in, '  
>Later' I mouthed.<p>

"Come on girls, Iggy made breakfast again, it's a wonder how that boy cooks so well while blind."

Once she left while we got ready, I started the conversation again, "Well, lets see, Iggy likes: Singing stupid songs, watching Dora, bacon, and maybe you."  
>"Well I could make some bacon, and get an Ipod with a bunch of stupid songs, put it in a basket, put it outside his door, and not say it was me."<br>"That sounds good to me."  
>"Good, thanks," she told me walking to the door while I went to brush my teeth.<br>Before she walked out the door she turned around, "Max."  
>"Yes?"<br>"You're lucky, Fang's hot." and she walked out the door.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was woken ever so gently by my girlfriend; meaning I was knocked out of bed by her desperate bid for freedom. I was wondering why she did that when I heard the door handle rattling; I jumped into bed and pulled the sheets over my bare chest.

"Are you awake?" she asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, get ready and come down for breakfast."  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>She shut the door, but he swore he heard: "polite young man", he smiled, it was so nice living here, there's still eraser attacks occasionally, but there's a homey feel to it, and there's a mom to take care of them (Her cookies are Heaven)

**_ I can't wait til tonight_**._** Why, what's tonight?** **You know Angel, it was funny at first, but know it's straight up**** annoying! Funny, Max said the same thing. No wonder you're in love, you have so much in common!I'm gonna kill you!**_

Angel was cute and all, but that stupid mind thing is getting on my nerves. I pulled on a t-shirt and baggy pants, both black of course; and ran a comb through my hair. **_Wow,__ I'm doing a lot to make her happy._**_** And look nice!**_ I added to my thoughts as I hit a knot in my hair.

As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs the smell hit me me; it was the thick, greasy scent of bacon. _**Damn Iggy, you make good breakfast. I'll pass on the message. Thanks, I guess**_. When I walked into he kitchen I saw the most beautiful thing ever, Max. Sure I sound cheesy, but it's true.

"Thanks for compliment." Iggy told me.  
>"Hm, oh yeah, no problem; you make really good breakfast for a blind pervert."<br>"Language."  
>"Well, it's true," I said as I accepted a plate of bacon and followed Max towards her room. Thankfully no one saw me, but I think Iggy heard me. Stupid blind perverts and their good hearing. <em><strong>Language<strong>_. I was tired of arguing so I just kept replaying me and Max's first kiss, over and over again until Angel stopped listening to my thoughts.

Once we reached Max's room I set down the bacon, walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.  
>"Stop, someone might come in, it's Ella's room too." she reminded me.<br>"I don't care anymore," I murmured into her ear, "I just to hold on and never let go." and I turned her around and kissed her, I kept kissing her until, "Excuse me." **_Shit!_Language!I am not in the mood Angel!__**

"What do ya want!" I growled, angry that we were interrupted.  
>"You do know it's my room too, right?"<br>"Yes, hey tell you what; take my bacon and leave!" it wasn't really an offer, it was a demand, and we all knew it; so Ella complied.**__**

"You really hate not being together don't you?"__**__  
><em>_**"Yes." I admitted, then leaned for another kiss, she gladly accepted.

"Moomm, Max and Fang are making out!" Ella called. I pulled away, "I'm gonna kill her!"  
>"I'll help you."<br>"Thanks."  
>"No problem." she told me.<strong><em><em><br>__**


	3. Trouble

**Okay, time to continue; all because of Readergirl15; she was the first to review, and probably will be the only one to do so, but she told people to check this out on her latest chapter on New Love? This chapter is for you. Mostly because you reviewed it, and partly because you recommended it.**

**Thoughts: **

**_ Angel_**

_ Jeb_

_Whoevers P.O. is_

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

**Max's P.O.V.**

I was ready to kill Ella; sister or not she just exposed a serious thing, the best part; Fang was helping.

We raced out of my room and down the stairs, but we were to late. Ella was there; using mom as a shield.  
>"What's this I heard about you and Fang?" she asked me; I flipped Ella the bird, just long enough for her to see<strong>.<br>** I looked at Fang; he nodded in agreement.  
>"Mom, me and Fang think it's time to admit it; that and big-mouth over there yelled it to you; but, for the past six months me and Fang have been dating," I waited for her reaction, thinking it would involve yelling since they neglected to tell her; but when she spoke she was calm as ever, "Well, it would've been nice to be told sooner, but I can't change the past. I'm fine with it, just don't bring home any babies before you move out, got it?"<br>Me and Fang nodded.  
>"Good, and one more thing. You need to go get milk."<br>Me and Fang laughed; then stopped.  
>"You were kidding right?" Fang asked.<br>"No, you don't tell me you're dating, you go get me milk."  
>"Fine," I told her, right before I walked out of the door with Fang I turned around and called into the house, "Ella has a crush on Iggy!"<p>

**Ella's really short P.O.V.**

"Crap!" I yell/whispered. **_Language._**_ Shut up Angel!**Why does everyone keep telling me to shut up?** Because you need to!_** Fine**__.

"Tell me about any other couples or crushes!" mom interrogated.  
>"Angel is the only one without a crush; Nudge is dating some kid from school; and Gazzy has a crush on some girl he met in Cali." I immediately answered, hoping to escape harm; nice or not, if you don't tell her what she wants to know; you're in for it.<p>

**Fang's P.O.V. (Told you Ella's was short)**

As we soared through the air, me and Max talked about are plans for tonight; when all of the sudden I felt a searing pain in my head, then blacked out.

** Okay, not the full chapter; but I have something to do and I felt like it would be nice to give some of it because I probably won't get back to this today. (REVIEW G-D-MMIT)**

**4 hours later...**

"Ugh." I groaned, I had a terrible headache and there was a dull throbbing in my left wing. I looked and groaned again; about half of the feathers on the black violet wing was bent in every direction except for the right one.  
>"Fang?" a voice asked; it sounded like their throat was being squeezed by someones hand. And as a matter of fact it was; Fang growled. Dylan was standing above him; and the cause of his growl, Max was struggling in his grip.<p>

"Dylan, let her go!" I commanded as good as I could with the throbbing making my headache worse.  
>"I'll think about it, but first let me explain; she chose you over me, so I can't have her. Do you see what I'm getting at?"<br>"You wouldn't!" I said, horrified at what he was going to do.  
>He responded by squeezing harder and harder until Max's body went limp.<p>

I stared at Max's limp body; the longer I stared, the more the hatred built up inside me until it exploded from within. I flew at Dylan, pain forgotten; and began directing punches and kicks all over his body. He blacked out when an especially hard kick connected to the place where the sun don't shine.

As he fell to the floor gasping, I ran to Max; she still wasn't moving.  
>"Max, Max, Max!" I repeated over and over again,k trying various ways to wake her up; but nothing was working. I grinned when I thought of one last solution; I leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips; still as great as ever, despite her being out cold. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"Ready to go?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, but we still need to get milk." Max answered.<p>

**When they got back to the house...**

"What happened?" Dr. Martinez asked, "Why did you take so long?" **  
><strong>Me and Max exchanged glances, "Nothing." I said; answering the first question**.  
><strong> "Air traffic." Max told her mom, answering the second question.  
>"Alright, off to bed then."<p> 


	4. Realizations

**Well, I've done it; I've left my account on .com for this account. I'm still pretty bummed, and crying a little as well, but not as much as when I typed up the good-bye note. So if there's stuff wrong, I'm sorry; I'm not feeling up to an update, but I'm doing this for anyone who cares enough to spare what's left of my feelings. I left over 13 people who never found anything wrong with my stories, over thirteen people who stayed with me to the death of the account; over 13 people whom I loved and they loved me. Sorry for dumping this on you, but I need someone to talk to.**

**...**

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Well, I'll admit this; it has been a LOT of trouble trying to keep my face an emotionless mask; with Dylan and his stupid grudge, all of the problems in life, and Max.  
>Dear Lord, she was the only thing in existence that had been able to get me to show emotion; I've survived school, The School<strong>, <strong>Erasers, Fly boys, for crying out loud I've survived so much then all of the sudden we end up kissing and getting together. I love her on no conditions, I would do anything to protect her, but I'm amazed she got me to come out of the shell that I lived in 14 years, now I'm 16, about to be a senor.

I let a small laugh as I remembered our first kiss.

**Begin flashback (Remember, I don't have all of the books so this is a fictional first kiss)**

"Max! Watch out!" I yelled over the sound of gunfire, then ducked a bullet directed at me. I jumped on to the nearest Eraser and snapped his neck; I sneaked a glance at Max and let out a sigh of relief, she dodged the lead thrown from an MP5K.

I was thinking about her graceful fighting style; I was snapped from my thoughts by a Bowie knife flying right past my ear, actually nicking my ear. I picked it up from the ground and flung it back at it's owner; I allowed a smirk to crawl across my face when the Eraser fell, screaming.

I heard a gasp and immediately turned around; I let out a roar of anger.

**Pause flashback**

See what I mean?

**Resume flashback** (Odd right? lol)

Max was on the ground holding her hand to her side in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood pouring out of a hole the size of a dime. From the amount of blood coming out of her body, I guessed that the bullet hit something vital.

Unfurling my wings I launched myself at her; I flapped hard and fast to get there. I sent a roundhouse kick at an Eraser trying to take a bite out of Max, and clapped both of my hands on another one's temples; it didn't kill him, but with my super strength he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

I must of sat there for a good ten minutes protecting her from Erasers; about seven minutes into protecting her Iggy and Nudge managed to fight their way to us. Iggy knelt down and began to help Max while Nudge came to help me.

After three more minutes things were getting grim; Angel and Gazzy were cut off from the rest of us, slowly being backed into a corner; Max was getting paler by the second; and me and Nudge were getting tired. The biggest problem: There was no signs of the Erasers becoming small in numbers.  
>"Got it!"<br>"What was that, Iggy?" I asked.  
>"I patched up the wound, and made a bomb."<br>"You know, for a blind perv, you're really good at seeing stuff; and making bombs."  
>"Three things, one: stop calling me that; two: thank you; and three: we should go before the bomb blows up."<br>_Shit!_

"Everybody move!" I screamed, then realized Max wouldn't be able to fly. I ran forward, stretching my wings as far as they would go so I could carry the extra weight; and picked Max up bridal style **(lol)**, then jumped as high as I could and started flapping my wings.

I felt a burning sensation on my wings and heard a really big **BOOOOOM!**. As I was doing flips in the air, holding onto Max as if she was my life line; I looked around, pretty damn happy that everyone was alive, rather than the opposite; I knew everybody else was feeling the same considering how easily they could've died.

-Time lapse of epicness- (Check out the story: Once in a lifetime, it's a Fax story, not completed though; thirty chapters; and sorry nicolovin-4-ever, but it's my favorite story ever; I guarantee you will be laughing, crying, or all of the above on the whole story) (Hey, it really was a time lapse as I was talking to you)

As I was flying I saw the little clearing with an oak tree in the middle; I made a hard bank and set down kinda like a bird onto a power line. When I set Max down she was finally regaining consciousness. **(If I forgot to mention she passed out, sorry)**

"Fang?" she said, looking up; then laughed.  
>"What?"<br>"You look like hammered $hit." **(For all you Black Ops fans)  
><strong>"Thanks, I guess," I sat down and leaned up against the tree.**  
><strong>"What happened?"  
>I looked at her and laughed, not because it was funny, nor because it was what I did when I was nervous; I laughed because only Max would forget that kind of thing.<br>"Apparently you got shot, so I went over and started kicking the butt of any Eraser who tried to get near while Iggy and Nudge did their best to fight their way over to me and you. Iggy did his best to wrap up the wound and managed to make a bomb in the process; as he was doing that Nudge and I were protecting you and Angel and Gazzy were being cornered." I paused as she let out a dramatic gasp.**  
><strong> "If you're done being dramatic I will continue. But right in the nick of time; not very unusual for us; Iggy let us know that he made a bomb so we managed to make it out in time, obviously or we would be dead right now."

When I was done she just sat there; probably thinking, but still after several minutes I was thinking of two things; one, did she pass out again? And two: where is everyone else?

"Let's go see if we can find the others."  
>I guess I looked pretty funny when I heard her talk (I was startled) because she laughed.<br>"Come on let's go." she said standing up; I followed suit. We kept walking for a good five minutes when we realized we should've just flown from the clearing.  
>"We should go back to the clearing and fly from there." I said.<br>"No $hit Sherlock."

Max suddenly tripped, so I reached out to grab her before we fell, but I ended up being pulled along with her; I have no clue how, but Max was on my lap. We both stood up quickly and hit our heads.  
>"Wow, we are clumsy." Max stated, then blushed. <em>Why is she blushing?<em> And I noticed myself; our faces were only a few inches apart.

**Spoiler Alert! Real sappy!**

As I looked at her our eyes met and I suddenly felt this odd feeling; desire. We closed the distance between our faces and held it until a certain blind jerk screwed up the moment.

He didn't actually see anything, but I guessed he had someone describe it; any who he started laughing all loud and stuff and soon everyone else was too, excluding me and Max.  
>"Now you show up." I said, feeling my face go hot. <em>This is a new one.<em>

**End Flashback**

**...**

**Well, there you go, the latest chapter yet; I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow, but no promises, kay? I'm no longer in a bad mood (YAY), nor a bitchy one (Sorry, xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx). And xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx, I do listen to non-harsh criticism.  
><strong>


	5. Can't think of title

**Okay, I probably should be working on my other story, but it's at a boring stage right now and Readergirl15 wants me to update today so I will; enjoy!**

**Max's P.O.V **

Ah, three days into 'The Holiday', such fun. Let's see, day one was kinda fun; day two I WON'T mention; and today is day three. I wonder what's gonna happen.

"Max! Breakfast is ready!" my mom called.  
>"Still getting ready!" I called back.<br>"Hurry!"

It is true, sorta, I haven't done anything to get ready; so I ran to my closet, grabbed the first outfit I saw and fly to the shower (Metaphorically). When I was done I threw on my clothes and began drying my hair; now that I think of it you're probably wondering why I'm doing all of this, it's because I haven't in four days.

I examined my clothes; I was wearing a black t-shirt that looked surprisingly nice for being so old; as well as some black skinny jeans, a lighter black of course; and black-and-gray converse. I wonder if I would look this good if I grabbed random clothes more often.

"MAX!"  
>"I'm coming!" I screamed down the stairs.<p>

**Okay, thanks to my screwy computer, I lost like 800 words so I will give you this and start retyping as soon as this is posted.**

I grabbed a ponytail thingy, ran out of my room and slid down the stair rail; when I landed I ended up with a messy ponytail and a stubbed toe. (FAIL!)

"Here." I quickly said before my mom could yell in close range. (Not very fun)**  
><strong>"Where is everyone else?" I asked  
>"Um, Angel's at a sleepover, Gazzy is still in California, Iggy is still getting ready; and everyone else went to the store for me."<br>"Wait, Fang, Nudge and Ella went to the store alone?"  
>"Yes." she said a weird look directed at at me.<br>"Oh $hit!" I yelled, running out of the door.

-Time lapse of Awesometude-

When got to the store I stood there, awestruck; about much they would get in.

Fang ducked a dough-ball thrown by Ella, then chucked one at Nudge,who was using the manager as a shield.

I turned on heels and ran for it.

-Time lapse of insanitude- **(I love making up words! :D)**

I ran into the kitchen panting; but before my mom could ask, I held up a finger signaling to give me a second. Once I was able to talk I told her what happened.  
>"And if the cops call, you don't know them, got it?" she nodded. <em>RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG<br>_"That's them, remember, you don't know them." I reminded. She answered. **(Dashes represent the other person talking)**

"Hello-Yes, this is her- No I don't know a Fang- I don't know an Ella or Nudge either- Yes I'm positive- Do not speak to me in that tone!- I'm hanging up."

"So, they gonna be released?" I asked.  
>"Yes, you can't go to jail or prison <strong>(Yes there's a difference)<strong> for throwing dough-balls."  
>"Or using the manager as a shield." I added.<br>"Yeah."

-Time lapse of weirdness-

"Everyone ready for the movie?" I asked; it was three months after the dough incident. Everyone had hooked up by now; Ella and Iggy, Nudge and her 'friend' from school; Ryan. And Fang and me were the final couple.

We decided on a triple date just fine, but we couldn't agree on what. I'll spare you the horror of choosing and tell you we came to a compromise. We were gonna watch some chick flick much to the dismay of the boys and me.  
>It actually turned out pretty good; but if you even think I'm into chick flicks now I will knock your lights out. Have a nice day!<p>

I can't remember much of what happened during and after the movie; I just know I was awoken by sunlight streaming the window of the den. I craned my neck to see what was going on, it was pretty funny actually; all of the girls were cuddled up against their boyfriend, their heads on the boys chests; including me.

The only other one was Ella, we looked at each other, shrugged and went back to sleep.

It was totally cliche`.

** Ahh, so fun to be cliche`, mostly because I don't really need to think about it. This chapter probably sux, it seemed like that to me anyway. Oh and one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to Readergirl15, she is the only one that always reviews the chapters. Thank you Readergirl15!**


	6. Oh no!

Okay, well I know it sux that this is an authors note but u need to know this. Okay, I made my dad upset somehow so I can only use technology for an hour; and I don't know if you know this, but it takes me a couple hours to write a chapter. I don't know when it will stop being like this but I hoe it will be soon; expect an update in a few days. PS when I find out how long it will be, I'll post it! PPS i can't talk after seven so get your messages in b4 then! Thx, you guys rock -Christian 


	7. Randomosity

**Hey everyone, I'm back and ready for a new chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, I came to my mom's house expecting a weekend full of updates and instead came on a Vacation in Port Aransas, TX. There wasn't a computer, and there was barely any WiFi, I did do a few things that I could access with my email but otherwise I couldn't do anything.  
>Anyway, guess what? I decided to kidnap Max!(I'm a guy so that would be weird if I had an obssesion with Fang)<br>*Snaps fingers and Max appears in a poof of smoke***

** Max: Where am I? Where's Fang? Where are the Erasers?**

** Me: I kidnapped you and I have no clue, and if I told you where we are you could send a distress signal**

** Max: Why did you kidnap me?**

** Me: What, a single guy can't kidnap his fictional crush?**

** Max:You're weird**

** Me: Well, if I kidnapped Fang that would be weird wouldn't it? Plus I always forget the disclaimer so you'll do it**

** Max: That would be weird. And cliche**

** Me: Cliche means I don't have to think; now do the disclaimer**

** Max:*Mutters lazy under breath* fine. He doesn't own me, the books, or my awesomeness**

** Me: For that I'll make you do something embarrassing; or break up with Fang**

** Max: Noooooooooooo**

** Fang's P.O.V.**

"Alright, you've all slept enough; everyone get up!" I heard someone say. I ignored it and was about to go back to sleep when two things happened: one, I registered Max's weight on my chest; and two, the speaker spoke again.  
>"Get up!" I snapped up, fully awake because of the loudness and nearly knocked Max off of me.<br>"I'm up!" I said.  
>"Same here" I heard Iggy say.<br>"Don't kill me!Huh, what's going on!" Ella yell/asked.

"Um, I guess we slept late." I offered.  
>"No shit Sherlock."<br>"Language!" Dr. M said, announcing her self as the mysterious speaker, "And hurry up; it's time for lunch."

That got everyone awake and into the kitchen, then we realized Iggy was one of us. Who made breakfast? As soon as I saw the kitchen I let out a shriek and ran for it. OK, my manliness didn't allow the shriek, but I did run for mommy.  
>Before you say anything I'll tell two things: one; I will punch your lights out (Max is rubbing off on me, so what), and two; it was a horrifying sight; flour on the floor, a piece or two of toast was stuck to the ceiling (I don't want to know why), a piece of baloney on the fridge (!) mustard on the walls. Wait a second; this implores<strong> (I think that's the right word) <strong> that they were making sandwiches. If so then what was with the flour?

Before I could ask myself anymore questions Max walked in, a plate in each hand.  
>"Please tell me you're not feeling homicidal and you made me this," I askedpleaded, "You wouldn't want your wittle Fnicky to die would you?" I said in my best baby voice.  
>"Please, if I wanted to give you death-by-food I would've run i and shoved it down your throat."<br>"Good point," I responded, my voice back to normal, "I'm gonna go with Iggy and his weird perverted pyro blindness that made/approved this sandwich."  
>"I HEARD THAT!" the aforementioned Pyroperv/blind avian yelled.  
>"GOOD, NOW STOP DENYING IT AND EMBRACE IT!" I yelled back.<br>"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME OPRAH!"  
>"WHEN YOU STARTED WATCHING CHICKS THROUGH THEIR WINDOWS!"<br>"He did what now!" Max demanded.  
>"He watches women through their window." I told her, fully aware of what was coming next.<br>"If I ever catch you being so perverted as to be subjected to that or worse, I will show you pain beyond reckoning. Got it?" she said/asked, her voice deadly serious and her eyes showing murder.  
>"Of course."<br>"Good, I do hope I won't have to remind you again!" her voice falsely cheery, then stood up and left me to eat my now cold sandwich alone. What a girl, what a girl.  
>_<p>

**? POV, kidding, it's the Igster's**

You know, despite him being my almost brother, I wanna kill him a lot. Ah, life was so much simpler when he was an emotionless rock.

_That's rude_

Angel, why are you annoying me?

_Cuz I'm bored_

'Cuz' really?

_Yep_

How about watch T.V. instead?

_Cables out_

Um, how 'bout Gazzy?

_He had one of his 'special abilities attack so I evacuated_

Nudge?

_She thinks like she talks, motorhead_

Good one. Max?

_She threatened me_

Fang? I offered weakly, kinda had to to in a thought by the way

_Likewise_

Ella?

_It's boring hearing how much she worries about if you love her as much as she does. Shit! Didn't mean to say that!_

Language- SAY WHAT!

_Um, good bye!_ And with that she extracted herself from my mind.

She loves me.

**Third person**

And with that single thought in his mind he fainted, totally out of character.  
>_<p>

** Me:Lol, sorry I haven't updated in so long, you see; I came to my mom's house last Friday and was surpirised with a vacation. (.Ever.) then as soon as I got home (1:00 AM) I fell asleep and woke up around noon (It was Monda) the Right as I started the chapter I had to go to my friends house and didn't get back til yesterday around 9:40 PM and fell asleep (Baseballs tiring) then woke up and finished the chapter**

**Max:And you told them because?**

**Me: because I figured they wanted an explination**

** Max: Riiight. Well, I'll be right back, I have to do something *Leaves***

**Me:Hm, well I was gonna say I probably won't updated til Saturday, most likely Friday since I hVE NEGLECTED MY PJO story in a while so I've gotta do that. Sorry!**

** Max: *Returns* I'm back**

**Me:Huh, Kay lives in Australia*Looks at her* Holy shit!*Faints***

**Max: Well, didn't expect that to work; thanks for the dress Ella *Examines sleeveless, strapless silver dess**Runs for it***

**Me and Max:*I wake up momentarily* REVIEEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	8. Sorry, poll involved AN plz read

Yay, everyone get's to hate me since this is an A/N

Kay, well I have multiple polls on my profile and can everyone please vote on all three of them?


	9. payback on Iggy

**Me:Ah, look how far we've come, it's already chapter- wait, what chapter is it**

**Max:Chapter- wait, I don't know either, hm**

**Me:All well, I just want to thank all of my fans: Readergirl15, bridge to tabithia, Seirra156, AnnabellLloyd97, Twipotterhungeridepercyliars, mroandowmr4everandevr, xXB-A-C-O-N spells LOVEXx, Although bacon spells love wasn't really a fan, just giver of harsh advice, and twiPotter whatever was just it was ok**

**Max: Wowwww, five fans. What a number...**

**Me:Hey, don't remind me, though I would like it if i had like 70 reviews like on my Af and HG crossover(It's on a different fan site)**

**Max:Hm, If I dare say so myself, that's quite the number. Wait! I wouldn't say that!**

**ME: My story, my rules. Now do the disclaimer**

**Max:Fine, he don't own us  
>_<strong>

**Angel's POV**

All these relationships are killing me.

**Iggy's POV**

I awoke to flashing lights and clicks; as I groggily opened my eyes with a groan, even though I only saw black. I had awoken to a little thing called payback; even though I couldn't see, I could still tell they were taking pictures.

"He's awake, everybody hide!" Nudge yelled. I heard pounding footsteps as everyone ran for it, but I only counted four sets of footsteps.

"Why?" I asked them.

"Payback, do you know how annoying it is to wake up because of your camera?" Max asked me.

"How do you take such good pictures blind anyway?" Fang added.

"I do now, and I just guess." I told them, answering both in one sentence.

"Good." Max replied

"What! you just guess!" Fang yelled, a little loud for my superhuman hearing. Before I could be interrogated anymore I ran to the kitchen, a little hard since I made my way around by knowing the number of steps to walk, not run.

Free from the couple I went to the fridge and opened it, I dug around until my hand closed around the bacon. I pulled it out and stuck it on the counter, then went to the cabinets and pulled out my pan, easy to find since it never get's put anywhere else. That single fact nearly ended my life the next day.

**Next chappie will be up today, don't worry...**


	10. Loss of bacon and random laughing

**Me: sorry for the short chapter, I'm doing a role-play on Max-Dan-Wiz**

**Max:A what?**

**Me: A role-play, you make up a character, everything that happened before the starter. then you do a paragraph or two, sometimes less. Going back and forth with the other characters. They're fun.**

**Max:okay. He wishes he owned us**

**Me:*nods***

**-WAFFLES-**

**Iggy's POV**

I woke up like every morning, before everyone else. I got up, scratching my head as I walked down the hallway. When I got to the Kitchen I went through the morning routine, pancakes, OJ, and bacon. As I reached for the bacon I thought about some extra pieces. But the bacon wasn't there. I frantically searched the rest of the fridge, but I never found the soft package that was the bacon.

"THE BACON'S MISSING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. To you it may seem a little over-reactive, but I need my bacon.

Everyone ended up in the kitchen in a few minutes, except for everyone except for Fang, he was in boxers and a t**-**shirt, hair messy, a wild look in his eyes. Fang and I had a thing for bacon. Very long story.

"The bacon's gone!" he asked/yelled. I nodded slowly.

"He dropped to his knees, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" he screamed.

Everyone was staring at us by now, I mean who wouldn't? Here we were, on our knees, ready to burst. Because the bacon is gone.

Max stifled a giggle, "You're saying the bacon is gone?" she asked.

We nodded.

"Iggy, you finished the bacon last night!" she told us, not able to stop laughing.

"Oh." I mumbled.

** -time lapse of baconness-**

"I win again!" I crowed. After our bacon incident we went to the store and bought more. Then settled in to play Monopoly. I had just won for the fifth time in a row.

"How come the blind guy always wins?" Ella whined

"Yeah, blind," I mumbled, "Hey, blind guy is your boyfriend!" I said louder, crossing my arms like I was hurt.

"Boyfriends are nothing in this game." she argued.

"Yes they do!" I argued back while everyone else laughed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

We continued in that manner until everyone left, then started laughing. I don't know why, but the whole thing was flocking hilarious.

"Why are we laughing?" Ella asked me.

"Dunno." then we burst out laughing again.

I they heard us laughing because soon the rest of the Flock was there.

"What so funny?" Angel asked us.

We got our laughing under control, but we made the mistake of looking at each other. We started laughing again, giggles racking our whole bodies, unable to stop, our bodies shaking from the intensity of our laughter.

"Weirdos." Angel told us, then left.

**-Epic time lapse of epicness-**

**Fang's POV**

"Those two are so weird." I told Max, "And did you see Iggy's eyes?"

She nodded, "They were so...clear."

**Me:lol, short POV, I hinted something essential to the sequel(Yes, one is planned, and maybe even another, but I'm not sure) I'm still role-playing, so a little occupied**

**Max:You should make one**

**me: What do you mean?**

**Max:I mean make you're own*gestures to open laptop*  
><strong>


	11. Oh god I'll die for this

**Um, hehe hi...  
>Before you kill me I'd like to say that this si being put on hold due to Writers block, the fact that schools nearky here, and that I started writing my Novel. I just postponed a story...<strong>

**But I've got middle school so hopefully I can get some stuff done, or at least mooch off of the Asian kids...  
><strong>

**Okay NOW you can kill me  
><strong>


	12. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


End file.
